The present invention relates to a pourer, comprising a sleeve-shaped elongated body constructed at one end for introduction into the pouring facility of a container with a tight fit and constructed at the other end as a collector for liquid droplets, wherein a pouring section is arranged in said other end, the free end of said pouring section in the pouring position protruding further than the free end of the collector, wherein a collection channel is delimited between said collector and said pouring section, said collection channel having a transverse section extending transversely with respect to the longitudinal axis of said elongated body and merging into a longitudinal section on either side.
A pourer of this type is disclosed in FR 622 696 and FR 559 597. In both cases the pourer is designed to be fitted on the neck of a bottle. Although the present invention also relates to a pourer to be fitted on the neck of a bottle, it must be understood that this pourer can also be used with any other container that is provided with a pouring facility, such a tea- or coffee-pot.
In the construction according to the abovementioned publications, a channel extending essentially in the shape of a ring is arranged around the pouring section. This ring is arranged somewhat inclined with respect to the longitudinal axis of the pourer and at the lowest point there is a join to the sleeve-shaped section. When the bottle is placed upright any droplets move along the ring/circular channel towards the lowest point thereof and there flow into the sleeve-shaped section and thus move back into the bottle. It has been found that it cannot be guaranteed under all circumstances that such a return flow takes place in the optimum manner. In particular, spillage has been observed when the bottle is abruptly brought upright.